Many prior art braking devices used on trolleys configured to roll along suspended cables result in a speed that varies significantly with the slope of the cable. Accordingly, a trolley brake that provides braking force commensurate with the slope of the cable would be desirable as it would allow uninhibited downhill travel, yet would provide the necessary speed reduction when the slope of the cable increases uphill as the rider approaches the landing point.